


Pawn to Queen’s Knight 4

by IvanW



Series: The Professor-Cadet [18]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Closet Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Parental Dinners, Romance, Spanking, Top Spock, Two Chapter One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Three weeks into Spock's (Knight to Queen's Bishop 3) and Jim's (Pawn's to Queen's Knight 4) relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See first work: [Knight to Queen's Bishop 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138100)

“Oh, God.”

“Quiet,” Spock spoke harshly in Jim’s ear.

 Just how was he supposed to be quiet with Spock thrusting deeply into him?

The Vulcan changed the angle as he shifted behind Jim in the very limited space of the closet they had snuck into on campus.

Jim moaned.

“I said to be quiet. It is your fault we are here and you said you would be silent.”

Spock’s fingers, which were currently wrapped around Jim’s hard cock, tightened the grip even as Spock thrust deeper into him from behind. Jim scrambled for purchase, his hands falling blindly on the closed closet door directly in front of them. It was not locked. An oversight they were likely not to repeat.

Spock’s other hand shifted between his legs for a moment, spreading him wider, not very easily, considering the encumbrance of Jim’s cadet pants. The hand moved back to land on Jim’s hipbone, holding him in place as the Vulcan cock drilled into him.

“Spock,” Jim gasped out.

Spock bit his neck. “You are definitely going to be punished for your disobedience.”

As if _that_ was the way to get him to be quiet. He bit back on the words, ‘hot damn’.

Spock was getting close, Jim could feel it where their bare skin touched, hear it in the very slight hitches of Spock’s breath, the sudden speeding up of his deeper thrusts, the faster jerking of Jim’s throbbing erection. 

And Jim? Jim was…God. Yes. His cock jumped in Spock’s grip, pumping out cream colored jets of spunk all over Spock’s fingers and the floor in front of them.

At the smell of Jim’s release, Spock pushed hard against him, once, twice, three times, and then he was gripping Jim tightly, pouring his own release into Jim’s still shaking body.

For a moment or two they stood where they were, just breathing. Jim leaned back against Spock, Spock kept one arm snaked around Jim’s waist.

He was definitely the reason they were in this cramped little supply closet just outside Spock’s classroom. They’d been done for the day, ready to leave, and Jim was perhaps a little too flirty with his Vulcan because the next thing he knew they were opening the closet and going at it.

Jim finally moved, taking pity on Spock and their situation for he _really_ did not want Spock to get busted. The academy had been notified of their relationship, which was all right so long as they were not student-teacher, but that didn’t mean Spock should be caught literally with his pants down in a supply closet.

He pulled his pants up, tucked himself back in, and fastened everything just right before turning to do the same for Spock. He smoothed down Spock’s hair and then handed him some wipes for his hand. Jim bent down to clean the floor, as best he could in the dark, and then disposed of all wipes into the pocket of his trousers.

“I’ll go out first to make sure we’re okay and then I’ll clear my throat when it’s safe for you, all right?”

“Very well,” Spock replied coolly.

Jim kissed him quickly and then fumbled for the door. He opened it a crack, peeked out, and then opened it wider to slip out into the corridor.

Thankfully, there was no one around. He hadn’t really expected there to be as most classes were done for the day, but he couldn’t take that chance. Jim cleared his throat and the closet door opened and Spock stepped out.

“That was most illogical,” Spock said in his ‘reprimanding’ voice.

“Hot though, right?”

“It is inexplicable how I let myself be talked into this sort of sordid behavior,” the Vulcan said primly. “We could have simply gone to my apartment.”

Jim started walking and Spock fell into step beside him. “And we will. That’s next. But God, I’m starving. I need to pick something up on the way.”

“You are not starving. That is a gross exaggeration.”

His steps faltered a bit but Spock didn’t seem to notice so Jim kept going, his head bowed a little. He chose not to reply and anyway, Spock was right.

As they made their way off campus, though, Spock had clearly noticed his lack of conversation for he kept stealing glances at Jim.

Once they were off Starfleet property, Jim turned to give Spock a reassuring smile just as Spock opened his mouth on a query. Of that much Jim was sure.

“Do you care if I get a hamburger?”

“As you wish, Jim,” Spock said agreeably.

There was a small grocery store just a block away from Spock’s apartment that also sold things like sandwiches, burgers, and hot dogs. They made their way there by mutual silent agreement. It was a common stop for them since they’d started this, whatever it was. Well, besides amazing sex.

Jim had been half in love with Spock when he’d only really known him as ‘Knight to Queen’s Bishop 3’ and Spock had known Jim as ‘Pawn to Queen’s Knight 4’. Well, that and his crazy crush on the Vulcan who came for tea where Jim worked.

But over the three weeks they’d been basically inseparable, Jim had fallen in way too deep. Not that he’d say _those_ three words to Spock. Not yet. And sure, maybe he was waiting a little bit for Spock to say something first. Who could blame Jim? Spock could have anyone in the universe and Jim was well…Jim.

He was trying to tread carefully. Jim wasn’t always the best when it came to connecting with people or humanoids. He could count on one hand how many real friends he had. Even his relationship with his mother was…strained. He didn’t want to blow this with Spock. And he was fully aware he could at absolutely any time.

The store was more crowded than he would have liked and Spock moved into the produce section as Jim stood in line for the hot food. He noticed one of Spock’s fellow instructors enter not long after they had and gone back to the area of the store Spock shopped in.

Jim knew this guy. He’d had a class with him the first semester Jim had entered the Academy. And he’d made it pretty clear from the get-go that he did not like Jim.

So, he was unsurprised when the man’s loud voice drifted his way. Unsurprised, yeah, but pretty mortified.

“Are the rumors true then, Spock? You’re shacking up with Cadet Kirk? I gave you credit for more smarts than that.”

Jim felt his face heat as he reached the counter. “Um, a cheeseburger, please. No mayonnaise.”

He slid his credit chip across the device and waited for his burger. He heard nothing from Spock nor more from the other instructor, but likely because currently there was a buzzing in his ears. He was blocking out the world. Pretending he was anywhere else, anyone else.

He smiled as he snatched the bag with his burger and headed straight out the door and into the night.

Ten minutes later, Spock came outside, clearly looking for him.

“Oh. Hey. Got done.”

“There was nothing else you wished to get?”

He’d forgotten to get cream for coffee but he wasn’t going back in there so he shrugged. “Nah, that’s all right.”

This time he fell into step beside Spock, following him the rest of the way home. Spock’s home. Sure, Jim spent almost no time at his Academy dorm anymore. Something Bones grumbled about actually. But technically the apartment still had nothing to do with him other than if he wanted to see Spock, he had to be there.

One time they’d gone to his dorm, but ended up being so loud that facing Bones the next morning had been a huge detriment to their ever spending the night at Jim’s again.

Spock didn’t mention the other instructor so Jim didn’t either.

The lights came on immediately upon entering the apartment. Jim liked it here. He felt happy and safe here. It was only the one bedroom, a rather smallish living room and a kitchen with a breakfast nook where Spock had set a table and two chairs. But it was cozy and warm and felt and smelled like Spock.

“Sit down and have your hamburger before it loses its optimal temperature.”

“Probably already has,” Jim said with a grin but did so anyway. He unwrapped the burger while he watched Spock put away his purchases. He noticed that though he himself had forgotten the cream for his coffee, Spock had not. Warmth infused his chest. “What you get for yourself?”

“A grain dish to heat up. It will only take a moment.” When Spock was done heating his food, he joined Jim at the table. “You have grown very quiet this evening.”

“Just a mood. It’s nothing.”

“You heard what Professor Simmons said to me in the store.”

Jim shrugged. “Sorry.”

“For what do you apologize?”

“Well, despite what Bones thinks, there are lots of people who don’t like me. Guess Simmons is one of them. I’m sorry he took it out on you, though. Probably won’t be the last time someone questions your judgment for being involved with me.”

“Simmons can, as you might say, go fuck himself.”

Jim burst out laughing, surprised. “I never thought I’d hear you say something like that.”

“Nor would I have expected it, but the sentiment stands. Simmons is a fool who should have retired from teaching twenty-five years ago. His opinion of either of us is completely and in all ways irrelevant.”

Jim smiled.

“I told him so in the store.” Spock tilted his head. “But there is more, is there not?”

“More?”

“You became quiet after copulation. If I have dissatisfied you in any way, I—”

“Oh, Hell no! Spock, you couldn’t. You wouldn’t.” He reached for Spock’s hand. “You’re the best, at well, _everything_ , I’ve ever had or known.” Jim bit his lip. “And it’s way too early to have this conversation, honestly, but I have certain…triggers, if you will, about food and starvation and it’s absolutely nothing to do with you or anything you said, it’s all on me. And I’d really rather forget we even had this conversation.” He paused. “Please?”

Spock stared at him with these dark, soft eyes that made Jim want to melt into a lovesick puddle or something. He thought maybe he’d tell Spock anything if he just asked, if he pressed, but he also knew Spock never would.

“How is your hamburger?” Spock asked instead.

And just like that the heaviness in his chest dissolved and he felt warm and safe again. Jim took another bite. “Delicious.”

****

The sound of the slap, loud and smacking, in the quiet of the room was nearly as much of a turn on as the actual paddle stinging his ass cheek as it whacked down upon the soft round flesh.

Jim whined against the pillow he’d buried his face in. He lay naked in the middle of the bed, stomach down, ass up, legs spread wide so Spock could view his hole clench while he smacked Jim. 

He lifted his face away from the pillow enough to ask, “How-How much punishment am I going to get?”

A stinging reprimand was his answer and Jim moaned.

He’d never imagine the two of them could be as into this as they had ended up being, both of them. Their first time together, Jim had made references to being spanked, Spock had gone with it, had been very much into it, as had Jim, and well, here they were three weeks later. With Spock’s enthusiastic approval, Jim had even obtained the leather paddle for their use.

The spanking wouldn’t last, it never did, for Spock always became too aroused to delay their mutual gratification too long.

Spock was nude too and kneeling behind Jim as he brought the paddle down against his cheeks. Now he smoothed his hand over a red buttock.

“Perhaps next time you will think twice about pulling me into a closet for coitus.”

Jim smiled, though Spock would not see the curve of his lips. “Probably not,” he said in blatant defiance. “That was really hot.”

The paddle came down on his left cheek and Jim gasped, his swollen, hard cock pressed and trapped against the mattress. His arms were raised above his head, he hadn’t received permission to touch himself. 

“Please, I-I, please.”

“You should beg more often, Cadet,” Spock said coolly. “It is most becoming.”

Spock tossed the leather paddle off the bed and to the floor. Jim held his breath as Spock scooted to near the end of the mattress, and gripped Jim’s inner thighs.

“Spock?”

The only answer he received from the Vulcan was a tongue lashing out to flick across his perineum. 

“Fuck,” Jim breathed, burying his face in the pillow before him once more. The arms above his head were beginning to feel the strain of not being able to move but before he could ask about touching himself, Spock’s tongue pushed into him, past his puckered hole.

Spock shoved Jim’s legs farther apart as he got to work thoroughly rimming Jim’s ass. It was a good ten minutes of tongue fucking before Spock finally seemed to get enough. Jim wasn’t sure he ever would.

His right cheek was nipped by sharp Vulcan teeth and then Spock was straightening up. Jim looked over his shoulder to watch as Spock squirted out lube from an industrial sized bottle and coated his very prominent erection. That was one thing Jim could definitely say about Spock, his cock was huge. Big, fat and long with double ridges. And all his. Or about to be anyway.

“Face forward,” Spock ordered.

Jim quickly did as he was told, which man that was weird, but he was completely and utterly into Spock dominating him.

“Can I—?”

“No.”

Jim groaned in frustration as Spock squirted more lube and Jim hissed as two long fingers entered him. The burn eased as Spock inserted them further into him, wiggling a little as they spread him for the eventual insertion of Spock’s cock.

“You are being such a good boy,” Spock said softly.

Jim bit his lip, trembling. All this shouldn’t be this good. And yet…fuck, it was.

“I-I want to be good…for you.”

“I know. But sometimes you want to be bad so I will punish you.”

Jim could not deny that so he said nothing as Spock thrust another finger into him. He rose up a little and then down, rubbing his cock against the friction of the bed for some relief.

“But now you are being good, so I will allow you to touch your phallus with your left hand.”

He shivered at the use of the word ‘phallus’, not even knowing why, and lowered his arm down from above his head and toward his crotch just as Spock withdrew his fingers.

“Oh God,” he whined out more than said. He was filled with an almost unbearable anticipation of what came next.

He knew. Spock would enter him, practically split him open with the girth of that incredible cock. He wiggled his hips and spread his legs.

“Be still!”

Jim sucked in a breath and stilled instantly as Spock’s hand hovered hit butt cheek.

“Good.”

He moistened his lips. “Can-Can I proceed?”

“Indeed.”

Jim squeezed his hand between his torso and the bed and the slipped his hand down to his throbbing dick. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this fucking hard.

Spock had now placed himself directly between Jim’s thighs and his hands grasped Jim’s cheeks and spread them as he aimed the tip of his cock at Jim’s hole.

Oh a shuddery breath, Jim pushed back against Spock’s groin just as he thrust forward, impaling himself on Jim.

They moaned in unison as they joined, Spock moving quickly within him at once. Jim lifted himself up on his elbows then curled his fist around his shaft, stroking himself in time to Spock’s thrusts.

For several minutes they just moved together, no words needed. Each time Spock thrust into Jim, he rubbed against Jim’s prostrate, bringing Jim ever closer to losing his mind. 

He was spiraling fast and when Spock’s fingers slid into his hair and he tugged on Jim’s hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat, Jim screamed himself hoarse as his cock jerked out cum all over his coaxing fingers and the mattress below.

It was only three thrusts later when he felt Spock come inside him.

Moments later, Spock moved off the bed and returned with means to clean Jim up and the bed as well, all the while murmuring, “Such a good boy.”

When Spock returned to the bed and pulled Jim close, he drifted off at once, feeling unbelievably cared for. For the first time in…well…ever.

****

Bones looked up from his PADD when Jim entered their dorm the next morning. “Oh, do you still live here?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Funny.” He flopped down in a chair and propped his feet up on the dining room table.

“Not funny. I’m being serious. Aren’t you living with Spock now?”

“No. Geez. He hasn’t asked me. And we’ve only been together like three weeks.”

“Three weeks you’ve spent every night over there anyway.” Bones shook his head. “In fact you two lovebirds seems to spend every waking minute together.”

Jim blushed. “No, we don’t.”

“Sure sure.”

“I like him.”

“Just like him?”

“Well.” Jim shrugged. “Is there any coffee?”

“Uh-huh.”

Jim got up and went over to the cabinet for a cup and then to the coffeemaker to pour some. “You know. And other L words.”

“Lust?”

He snorted. “Well, duh.”

Bones shook his head. “I can’t picture it.”

“Picture what?” Jim opened the fridge and took out the cream, which he poured into his coffee.

“That pain in the ass Vulcan in a passionate clinch with you.”

“Would you like to? I mean, we can probably arrange to film it and send it to you.”

“No, thanks. I can view porn online like anyone else. I just don’t see him unclenching long enough to be some hot lover.”

“Then you’d be surprised. He’s intense. In pretty much _everything_ he does.”

“He certainly knows how to bore his glare right through your skull, I’ll give you that. So if it’s the L word that isn’t lust and like, why haven’t you moved in with him?”

“I told you he hasn’t asked. It’s kind of too soon, isn’t it?”

“So, what, then? You come home just to drink my coffee because you two are too shy to admit you want to spend your lives doing the hokie pokie together?”

“Hokie pokie?” Jim burst out laughing. “Do you actually hear yourself?”

“Hmm. No class today?”

“Nope. At least not one I’m going to. I just have a lecture class in the afternoon and I’m skipping it.”

“Work?”

“Nah, I think I’m going to quit the teashop.”

“No more discounts for Spock.”

“His mom bought him a lifetime supply anyway,” Jim assured him. His communicator chirped. He flipped it open. “Hi Spock.”

“Speak of the devil,” Bones muttered.

Jim shot him a look and moved away back into the kitchen, clutching his coffee. “What’s up?”

“My mother has expressed an interest in you attending dinner. They are nearing their return to Vulcan.”

Jim leaned against the counter. “When?”

“I believe they intend to return within a week.”

“No. I mean, when does she want the dinner?”

“This evening.”

“Uh.”

“You can decline if you wish.”

He could not see Spock’s expression, of course, so he could not see how Spock really felt about the dinner. People thought Vulcans didn’t betray much with their faces, but Spock did, at least to Jim. He’d learned a lot about him in the three weeks they’d been what they were. But Jim heard the tiniest warble in Spock’s voice. Almost undetectable. Unless you were so in tuned to Spock you missed nothing, like Jim was.

Despite what Spock’s words said, he did not want Jim to decline.

Jim bit his lip and took a leap. “Sure, yeah, tonight’s good.”

A tiny huff of breath. “If you are sure?”

“I’m positive,” Jim said, ignoring the looks Bones was giving him. “What time?”

“Is seven agreeable? I will come by your dorm and we can go together.”

“Yes, that works.”

“I will see you then. Spock out.”

He smiled and closed it, amused by the way Spock ended their communications. He glared at Bones. “What?”

“Getting pretty serious.”

“Well. Yeah. I mean. I guess.”

Bones nodded but picked up his PADD like he was going to leave it be for now. Jim hoped that was the case.

“I need sleep,” Jim announced around a yawn.

“Didn’t you get any…you know what? Never mind.”

“Yes. Probably a good idea. Anyway, that’s why I’m skipping the class this afternoon. I’m going to spend the day in bed. _Sleeping_.”

“Spock’s not coming over?”

“Not until tonight for the dinner. He’s got classes to teach.” Jim smirked. “Including yours. If he’s allowed you back in.”

“I’m back in,” grumbled Bones. “Go to sleep then and stop annoying me. _And_ drinking my coffee.”

Jim went over to the door that led to his tiny bedroom with the single bed. It had been quite challenging the one night Spock had been there. “Say Bones?”

“What?”

“What should I wear? You know. Um to the dinner.”

“Do I look like a fashionista?”

“Well…”

Bones tossed a pillow at him. “Go to sleep. And just, you know, nice pants and a nice shirt.”

“So your closet?”

“Jim—

Jim laughed. “Kidding.” Bones glared. “Not really kidding. But I’ll wash it later. Kisses!”

He closed his bedroom door and prepared to crash. He was definitely going to need the sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock was not exactly surprised when the door was opened by Leonard McCoy. He was certainly aware that Jim roomed with him. But he was unimpressed with the scowl he received.

“Doctor.”

“Commander.”

Spock inclined his head. He was not used to cadets referring to his title rather than professor, but it was neither here nor there.

“Is Jim here?”

“Uh-huh.” McCoy opened the door wide enough to let Spock inside. “He’ll be just a minute.”

Spock half expected the human doctor to change to father mode and ask him what his intentions toward Jim were, but to his surprise, McCoy merely grunted and went into the kitchen.

The door to Jim’s room opened and Jim stepped out into the main area. He smiled when he saw Spock and Spock’s insides turned warm.

“Hi.”

“Hello Jim. Are you ready?”

Jim wore dark blue trousers and a dark blue dress shirt and though he looked rather monochromatic, he was stunning. And it made his blue eyes stand out even more behind the glasses and—

Glasses? Jim was wearing glasses with black frames.

As if reading his thoughts, Jim nodded. “Sorry. My eyes are a little stingy right now so I opted to leave the contacts off. I can change them if you’d like.”

Spock’s mouth went dry. There was something most desirous about Jim in glasses. It was going to make the evening very challenging.

It almost caused him to say, that yes, Jim should change, but he could not allow him to be in pain, just because Spock wanted to—

“Spock?”

“No, of course you do not need to change,” Spock replied. “You look most…appropriate.” It seemed the most neutral word he could use in front of the doctor but Jim frowned at it.

“Should I change my clothes?”

“No.”

Jim still looked unhappy but he picked up his coat and put it on and went to the door where Spock stood waiting. “Goodnight, Bones.”

“Goodnight. I suppose I won’t be seeing you later.”

Before Jim could reply, Spock said, “You will not.”

Jim shot him a look that could only be called ‘bristly” but Spock ignored it and ushered Jim out with a hand on the middle of Jim’s back.

When they got into Spock’s hover car he was aware of Jim’s scrutiny.

“Humans like compliments by the way.”

“Compliments?”

“Hmm. Something more than ‘you look appropriate’.”

“I do not understand. Your attire _is_ appropriate. If it were not, I would certainly say so.”

Jim sighed and muttered, “Never mind.”

“You are displeased with me.”

Jim shook his head.

Spock remained silent for several minutes as he headed to his parents’ hotel. “Jim.”

“It’s okay, Spock. Forget it. Really.”

“The truth is, I find your attire…distracting.”

“Distracting is better.”

“Indeed.” He found himself mimicking one of Jim’s habits of sticking his tongue out. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip. “The color of your clothing causes your eyes to become even more saturated blue.”

Jim chuckled. “Is that the Vulcan way of saying my eyes are pretty?”

“Yes,” Spock acknowledged, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. “And I cannot believe I am saying this, but your glasses are…”

“Are?”

Spock swallowed. “Stimulating.”

“Stimulating?” Jim repeated in a strangled voice.

“Yes. I am finding myself imagining taking you while you are wearing only the glasses.”

“Spock, for God’s sake, you can’t say things like stimulating and taking me while we are on our way to your parents!”

Spock felt himself blush. “Yes. I…I apologize. It is only that I can scent you and I wish to rub all over you and—”

“Do we have time?” Jim asked, sounding desperate.

“My father expects promptness.”

“Damn.” Jim’s breaths hitched. “Pull over.” He pointed to a dark area of the street.

“Jim—”

“Just do it. Pull over, Spock!”

Spock pulled the hover car over to the side where Jim indicated. Jim was already turning toward him and undoing Spock’s pants. Though perhaps he should not allow this, his phallus was now so hard that it was becoming painful in his trousers.

He gasped when Jim’s warm mouth descended on him.

****

“You are late,” Sarek said as soon as they were let into his parents’ hotel suite.

“Traffic was nuts,” Jim spoke up.

Sarek surveyed Spock. “You are flushed and your hair is askew.”

“We ran because we knew we were already late,” Jim spoke up again while Spock felt like he was standing there in front of his father like a statue. “James Kirk, sir.”

Sarek turned his gaze to Jim. “I am pleased to make the acquaintance of my son’s chosen mate.”

“Mate?” Jim blinked rapidly and glanced at Spock with panic in his eyes. “I-I would not say mate. Um. Mate?”

“Boyfriend,” Spock murmured, finding his voice at last. “Vulcans have different terms than Humans. Mother, there you are.”

His mother had appeared by Sarek’s side, looking quite amused. Affectionately so. She linked her arm with Sarek’s. “Jim, it’s so nice to see you and have you join us for dinner. I’ve planned to serve several Vulcan dishes. I hope that’s all right with you.”

“Of course, I’ll eat anything. I’m not picky.”

“Why don’t you help me for a moment in the kitchen? And you can pick out something to drink too.”

“Sure.” Jim followed Spock’s mother, leaving Spock standing alone with Sarek.

“I apologize for our tardiness, Father.”

“I was young once, too, Spock,” Sarek said softly. “And I am not naïve. Your relationship with Jim is moving quickly.”

“I was acquainted with him prior to the commencement of our romantic relationship. And tonight I intend to ask him to share my apartment with me. He spends all his time there now.”

“A logical decision then. I assume you will one day broach the subject of—”

“Affirmative,” Spock said quickly.

“Very well. Shall we join them?”

Spock found that his mother had purchased wine for the occasion for herself and Jim and they both had very full glasses when Spock entered the kitchen.

The drinking and the laughing with his mother caused Jim’s cheeks to turn a very becoming shade of pink and Spock could no longer deny that he certainly was smitten. Of course he had suspected so back when he always went to purchase tea where Jim worked.

Fortunately, he suspected Jim shared his feelings.

“Oh yes, definitely the command track,” Jim was saying to Spock’s parents. “My goal is a ship of my own. I can’t see myself taking orders.” He added, grinning. “Maybe Spock can be my first officer.”

Spock, of course, could not help but think that Jim was actually very good at taking a certain kind of order. But if Jim wished to believe he was in command, Spock would allow it.

“Certainly Spock’s interests are in science.”

“Oh, sure,” Jim agreed to Sarek. “He can be my science officer, too.”

“A bit premature, perhaps, but I admire your ambition, Jim,” Sarek said, sipping from iced tea as they all moved to the dining table.

“When are you going back to Vulcan, Ambassador?” Jim asked as he sat beside Spock.

“At the end of the week. We have been traveling for a number of months so it will be pleasant to spend some time at home for a while.”

Amanda leaned forward toward Jim, her smile enthusiastic. “You should come to Vulcan one day for a visit.”

“I would like that very much.”

“The heat can be stifling if you’re not used to it, but I think you would find it really quite beautiful,” Spock’s mother said. “I certainly do.”

“We will endeavor to schedule a visit,” Spock said. “Perhaps during the next break in our academics.”

Jim smiled in Spock’s direction. “I’d like that.”

“And your family, Jim?”

Spock watched as Jim flinched at his father’s question. He opened his mouth with the intention to provide some rescue to Jim.

“I’m not really very close to family,” Jim said very quietly. “I’m from Iowa but I haven’t been back there for a while and I can’t see myself headed back there any time soon.”

Sarek nodded. “Not everyone is close to their family. I myself found getting along with my father…challenging.”

“I did not know this,” Spock said.

Sarek shrugged slightly. “He departed this life when you were still quite young, Spock. He did not approve my choices.”

“Meaning he hated me,” Amanda said with a laugh.

“Vulcans do not hate.”

“Oh, pish. He expressed a very strong disliking for me then.” She winked at Sarek. “Fortunately for both myself and you, Spock, Sarek was a rebel.”

“Indeed,” Sarek murmured. “The point is, Jim, while it is unfortunate that you are not close to your birth family, we most certainly welcome you into ours.”

Jim turned bright red but he responded, “Thank you.”

At that point, Spock changed the subject and Jim appeared relieved.

****

Jim was quiet on the ride back to Spock’s apartment, in direct contrast to his nature, and to the ride to the hotel, but Spock did not break the silence. He was a believer that sometimes one needed to be alone with one’s thoughts.

When they stepped inside the apartment, though, Jim gifted him with a sweet smile. “That went well, I think. Your parents are very nice.”

“It did go well. They were enamored of you.”

That made Jim laugh. “Well. I don’t know about that.”

“I do. They were taken with you, Jim. You charmed them.” Spock paused. “As you do most.”

“You too?”

“From the start.”

Jim looked away at that, turning pink. Spock snatched his wrist when he would have moved away and Jim cautiously met Spock’s gaze.

“We need to talk,” Spock said.

“Okay.”

Spock gentled his grip on Jim’s wrist and turned his hand so that he could stroke the palm of Jim’s hand. “I would like you to share this apartment with me.”

“You-you’re asking me to move in with you?” Jim looked surprised and Spock wasn’t sure why he would be.

“Affirmative. We spend all our nights together now and I would very much like that to continue. It seems logical that you simply move in.”

“Logical.”

“Yes.”

Jim lowered his lashes and then peered at Spock through them. “And…preferable?”

“I prefer that you never leave my side,” Spock admitted. “But that is not logical. Nor realistic.”

“Still, preferable is better than logical.”

“They are words only, Jim. The sentiment remains the same.”

Jim’s lips curved. “Which is?”

“I want you with me.”

Jim bit his lip and pulled his hand out of Spock’s grasp, turning away.

“Jim?”

Spock had been so sure of Jim’s agreement, but now? He felt jarred in a way that was most unpleasant.

“There are things about me maybe you should know.”

“There is nothing you can say that will change my mind but if it is your desire to share with me I am amenable.”

“I have a criminal record.”

“Which was expunged by Captain Pike upon your acceptance at Starfleet Academy.”

Jim turned back to him, eyes wide. “You know about that?” He shook his head. “You never cease to amaze me. My brother ditched me when I was a kid.”

“A poor reflection on his character to be sure.”

“My stepfather was abusive.”

“If he remains alive I will see to his fate.”

“See to his…” Jim took two steps forward until he was right in front of Spock again. Spock wished to reach out and touch him but for the moment he held back. “No. He’s-he’s passed away.”

“That saves some trouble then,” Spock replied calmly.

Those blue eyes stared so intensely at him then that Spock’s breath caught. There was never anyone for Spock before Jim and there would never be anyone one for him after Jim. Of this he was absolutely certain.

“I spent.” Jim stopped and inhaled.

“Ashaya, you do not have to tell me anything you do not wish to.”

Jim nodded and did not say anything but he did not look away either.

Spock hesitated. “If you would rather, I could initiate a meld between us where you could share the information non-verbally.”

“That’s-that’s incredible and I adore you for that, really, but no, I have to get this out.”

“Very well.” His heart thundered at Jim’s casual declaration. He wondered if Jim even realized what he had said or how Spock had taken it.

“After my brother left, I borrowed my stepfather’s classic car and went joyriding. The car was destroyed, how, it doesn’t matter, but it was. And Frank was fucking pissed. Between him and my mother they made the decision to send me away, off planet.” Jim exhaled. “There was a school for delinquent youths on this planet and that’s where they sent me. For rehabilitation. Only this place was…” He stopped again, his gaze looking very unfocused suddenly.

“Ashaya,” Spock whispered, unable to resist touching Jim now. He put his hands on Jim’s forearms and then raised them up to Jim’s biceps, drawing him closer.

“The school wasn’t that bad. I mean, it wasn’t great, but it was tolerable. And I made-made some friends. I don’t really make friends easily.”

“It is good you made friends.”

“But the planet, Spock, was Tarsus IV.”

His voice had gone both soft and cold and it was then that Spock realized Jim was shivering. He pulled him into his arms.

“It’s okay, you know,” Jim said, burying his face against Spock’s chest. “I hardly think about it anymore. Except sometimes I dream about it and there are certain triggers and I just—”

Spock kissed him. “I will protect you from all harm.”

“Well,” Jim said breathlessly. “I don’t think you can promise that.”

“I do.”

“We’re going into a dangerous career, you know.”

“I know.” Spock kissed him again. “Do you consent to live here with me?”

“Can you kiss me again?”

And Spock did. Over and over until their breaths seemed to exist as one. Spock cupped Jim’s face in his hands. “Ashaya?”

“Yes, I will,” Jim said. “Is it too soon?”

“Does it feel too soon?”

“No. I feel like I’ve loved you for a hundred years.”

Spock’s eyes widened.

Jim smiled crookedly. “Oops. I could take it—”

“Do not dare take it back,” Spock said sharply. “I love you as well.”

Jim’s eyes suddenly appeared to glisten and sparkle like sapphires behind his glasses. “I never in a million years expected someone like you could love me.”

“You are worthy of so much love, Jim.”

“I only care about yours.”

“That is because you are such a good boy,” Spock said, lowering his voice to an almost growl.

“Oh, shit,” Jim gasped. “And just like that you got me rock hard. You changed the whole scene from gooey romantic to ‘hot, damn, Spock, you have to fuck me’, with like, well, a flick of a switch.”

“I will consider the use of a switch later.” Spock rubbed his thumb across Jim’s bottom lip. “You were so good to me on the way to visit with my parents. And your glasses have become even more stimulating.”

Jim’s tongue darted out and Spock flicked the tip with his tongue. “Yeah?”

“I have an urge to take you right here against this wall next to the door and bury myself so far into you—”

“Spockkkk,” Jim moaned. “You’re going to make me cream my pants.”

“Not yet. I have not given you permission to come.”

Jim trembled.

“Shall I take you here against the wall or across the dining room table or perhaps I should pick you up and carry you to our bed.”

“You can’t pick me up,” Jim scoffed.

Spock merely arched a brow and scooped him up and into his arms. “You were saying?”

“You are so damn hot!”

Spock carried him from there to the bedroom and unceremoniously tossed him on the bed. First he removed Jim's glasses, for though he found them illogically sexy, he did not wish to break them. He set them aside. Then he reached for Jim’s shirt, intending to rend it from him.

“Wait! No. Spock, these clothes all belong to Bones.”

“You wear another man’s clothes?”

“Um. Well. No. I mean yes. But not, you know, like that way.”

Spock’s nostrils flared. “What way?”

“Whatever way you are thinking.”

“Take them off or I will tear them from you.”

Jim scrambled to do just that. Yanking his shoes off and throwing them crashing into the wall in his haste to get naked for Spock. All the while Spock watched him with a predatory possession. Jim was his and always would be now.

“Okay,” Jim said breathlessly. He was naked now and lying on his back, knees hiked up and hole exposed to Spock’s gaze.

Spock removed his own clothing with deliberate slowness, never taking his eyes off Jim. They would not get much sleep tonight.

Though Spock had come so hard in Jim’s mouth mere hours ago, he was unbelievably erect and ready for action. His balls ached.

He reached for two things. The bottle of lubricant and cherry lip gloss. He tossed the gloss to Jim.

“Make your lips wet for me.”

Jim eagerly glossed up his lips, making them shiny and cherry flavored. The first time Jim had arrived with the gloss, Spock had not expected to like it. He most definitely did.

He slicked himself up and then prepared Jim to take his cock. By the time Jim was ready, they were both panting. Spock hovered over Jim and leaned down to kiss him, deeply, thoroughly, tasting cherry gloss and Jim. For long moments that was all they did, just kiss until both of them were aching for it.

Spock wrapped his fingers around Jim’s shaft and tugged once, twice, three times as he sucked on Jim’s lips. “You have permission.”

Jim’s cry was keening, mewling, as ropes of cum shot from his cock. He clung to Spock, shuddering through his release.

Barely allowing Jim to catch his breath, Spock flipped Jim onto his stomach and took him thusly, thrusting within him again and again until his released slammed through him with such intensity Spock knew the meaning of seeing stars.

A long time later, Spock lay upon his back with Jim stretched across him, held close, skin to luscious skin.

“I sure was smart,” Jim murmured.

“How so?”

“I joined that online chess club.”

“Indeed. And you are definitely my pawn.”

“Hey!”

Spock chuckled, surprising perhaps both of them. But he was warm and pleased and very much in love. For the moment, anyway, his Human side seemed to have taken over. Later, meditation would be required. But for now, Spock was not concerned.

“I am your knight, my beloved king, here to always protect you.”

“That sounds more like it,” Jim said with a grin. “And we really need to talk about that mate thing your dad mentioned.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed. “We will.”

“I love you, Spock. So much I can hardly believe it.”

“Believe it. For I feel the same.”

“We’re going to make a great team on our ship someday,” Jim said sleepily.

And though Spock was fairly sure he was up for more and that he could rouse Jim enough for him to be as well, Spock instead began to massage Jim’s skull, until Jim’s breathing changed to sleep.

“T’hy’la.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this one.  
> Will there be yet a third part with these two? That remains to be seen. But for how, enjoy this one.


End file.
